


Jack's Night Out

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où il est question de l'étiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

« Oh, mais c'est que vous êtes tout en beauté ce soir, James... tout ça pour moi ?  
\- C'est toujours Commodore Norrington pour vous, Sparrow.  
\- Et c'est toujours Capitaine pour vous, James. Mais j'apprécie le geste...  
\- Vous n'êtes pas très au courant de l'actualité des îles que vous parasytez, Sparrow... je me rends à un bal en l'honneur de la naissance du petit-fils du gouverneur.  
\- Oh... et moi qui pensais vous trouver dans votre chambre ce soir...  
\- A croire que vous devrez demeurer dans votre cellule. Je vous retrouverai demain pour votre exécution...  
\- Je suis déçu, James.  
\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Sparrow. »

***

Evidemment, il avait tout à fait conscience que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser l'invitation du gouverneur. L'étiquette, la politesse, tout ce qui faisait tourner le monde dans lequel il ne vivait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Aussi lui avait-il fallu se résoudre à se rendre à cette soirée, laissant Sparrow en compagnie de deux gardes locaux.

Sparrow... il était quasiment certain qu'il s'évaderait. Bien que Norrington refusât à se l'avouer, au fond de lui il savait parfaitement que leur petit chassé-croisé demeurerait sans fin. A croire que, quelque part, il ne souhaitait pas réellement l'attraper... ou plutôt, qu'il désirait ardemment l'attraper, à tel point qu'il était prêt à le laisser s'échapper juste ensuite pour que leur petit jeu puisse recommencer.

Il se demandait bien où tout cela les mènerait...

Le Commodore chassa ces pensées de son esprit et tentât de se concentrer sur la soirée, et sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait la conversation – mariée, mais non moins prompte à le séduire pour autant.

Lorsqu'il vit le majordome, il sut immédiatement que c'était lui que ce dernier cherchait. Il soupira.

« Veuillez m'excuser, très chère, mais il me semble que je doive m'absenter un moment... »

Il attrapa la manche du majordome et l'entraîna vers une antichambre.

« Quand s'est-il échappé ?  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Sparrow, articula patiemment le Commodore. Il s'est échappé, c'est ce que vous êtes venu m'annoncer, sans doute à la demande de l'un de ces mêmes gardes qui étaient sensés s'assurer que cela ne se produise pas. A présent, dîtes moi quand, pour que je sache combien d'avance il a.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, monsieur, mais j'ignore de quoi vous parlez. Je venais simplement vous dire que quelqu'un a demandé à vous voir... »

Norrington haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Très bien, conduisez-moi à lui.  
\- Mmh, à vrai dire, je... je n'ai pas jugé convenable de le faire entrer et... »

Evidemment. Pas besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus. Norrington se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte d'entrée. Par chance, il ne pleuvait pas. Sparrow l'attendait derrière un arbre.

« Très bien Jack, j'apprécie que vous vous rendiez si tôt, cela nous fait gagner du temps...  
\- Vraiment, James ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. Que diriez-vous que nous passions ce temps gagné ensemble ? Vous pourriez me présenter à vos amis, là-dedans, par exemple...  
\- N'ayez crainte, je vous présenterai à eux demain... ou plutôt, le bourreau le fera.  
\- Et moi qui voulais tellement rencontrer la haute société de... sur quelle île sommes-nous, déjà ? »

Norrington en aurait presque ri.

« Votre sens de l'orientation m'étonnera toujours, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine Sparrow, martela le pirate. Ou Jack, à la rigueur. Oui, à vrai dire, étant donné le degré d'intimité auquel nous sommes parvenus, Jack serait tout à fait...  
\- La ferme, Sparrow.  
\- Tut tut, et vos manières ? Je croyais qu'une fois dans ce genre de prison l'étiquette comptait plus que tout...  
\- Et que savez-vous exactement au sujet de l'étiquette ? »

Et voilà qu'il se laissait prendre au piège. On aurait pu croire que ce n'était rien qu'une discussion, mais avec Sparrow _tout_ commençait par une discussion. Norrington l'avait appris à ses dépends.

« Bien des choses, James, bien des choses... en fait, c'est un peu votre équivalent de notre code...  
\- Vous poussez la comparaison trop loin.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- La haute société n'a rien à voir avec la piraterie.  
\- Permettez-moi de vous contredire, James. Certes, nous ne nous accoutrons pas de la même manière, mais au-delà de ça... j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vous, James, préféreriez presque la piraterie. »

Cette fois, il rit franchement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous passeriez moins de temps à me pourchasser, et plus de temps à l'intérieur de demeures comme celle-ci.  
\- Hélas, Sparrow, j'ai un devoir à accomplir, et tant que vous et votre espèce parcourrez les mers, je me dois de vous poursuivre...  
\- Vraiment, James ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous en êtes convaincu...  
\- Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas, Jack ? »

Jack. Sa langue avait fourché. Le pirate répondit par un sourire et fit un pas en avant, sa main s'approchant dangereusement de la joue du Commodore. Lequel l'attrapa juste à temps. Il aurait peut-être juste fallu qu'il la lâche plus rapidement. Là encore, un sourire de Sparrow lui indiqua qu'il venait juste de répondre à sa question.

C'est alors que les gardes arrivèrent. Norrington n'eût plus qu'à rattraper le poignet du pirate, lequel lui lança un regard surpris.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce soir que je rencontrerai la haute société ?  
\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Sparrow, vous la rencontrerez dès demain matin. Emmenez-le.  
\- Si c'est à propos de l'étiquette, James, je vous assure que j'aurais su...  
\- N'y songez même pas. »

***

« Laissez-nous. »

Les gardes s'exécutèrent. Norrington sourit. Ils avaient manifestement cru apprendre de leurs erreurs en enchaînant non seulement les mains mais également les pieds du pirate, lequel s'était assis près des barreaux.

« Vous avez quitté le bal assez tôt, à ce que je vois, James... »

Le Commodore décida de ne pas commenter cette assertion. Il préféra prendre un tabouret et s'asseoir près des barreaux – pas trop près, néanmoins.

« Jack, la prochaine fois que vous tentez ce genre de choses, vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à votre accoutrement. Et de prendre un bain. Peut-être alors vous laisseront-ils entrer – si le majordome a des problèmes de vue, par exemple.  
\- Oh, mais dans ce cas il faudrait que je fasse tout cela _avant_ que vous ne m'attrapiez, ce qui gâcherait un peu votre surprise... »

Norrington ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Et puis, James, il me semble que je n'en aurait plus trop l'occasion, étant donné que ma pendaison est prévue pour dans quelques heures...  
\- Effectivement, Jack. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que vous tenez dans le creux de votre main la clé de vos chaînes.  
\- Vraiment ? Votre perspicacité m'étonnera toujours, James.  
\- De même que votre obstination, Jack.  
\- Mon obstination ? Allons, James, c'est vous qui vous acharnez à me poursuivre. Bien que je doive admettre que...  
\- Suffit, Jack. »

Il pouvait presque oublier avoir vu les clés – après tout, dans l'absolu, il n'était pas certain que Jack parvienne à se libérer – mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser dire ce dont tous les deux se doutaient, que tout cela était bien trop amusant, et que, peut-être, peut-être qu'ils ne sauraient quoi faire l'un sans l'autre.

Le pirate sourit.

« Vous avez raison, James. Et à présent que me voilà attrapé pour de bon, peut-être pourriez vous retourner dans votre chambre et tenter de dormir en paix... »

Un instant, Norrington songea à lui reprendre la clé – laquelle avait d'ailleurs mystérieusement disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Evidemment, il aurait dû la lui reprendre. S'il avait été sain d'esprit, il l'aurait certainement fait. Quelques mois plus tôt, même, il l'aurait certainement fait.

Encore une fois, il se demanda où tout cela allait les mener.

Puis il se leva, rangea le tabouret dans un coin de la cellule, notifia les gardes que leur pause était terminée, puis rejoignit ses quartiers.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas dormir longtemps.

FIN.


End file.
